


pillow forts

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceitber 2019, Fluff, Intruloceit, M/M, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Multi, Snow, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit doesn't do winter.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	pillow forts

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "slip"

"Come on, Dee Dee," Remus coaxes, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. "Roman and I spent _ages_ making it pretty outside. I didn't even add monsters or carrot dicks on the snowmen this time."

"It's cold out there," Deceit says haughtily, burrowing deeper under his mountain of blankets and sticking out his tongue. "You know I don't like the cold."

"No," Remus agrees. "But it's good for you to get fresh air! Don't you agree, Lo Lo?"

"If I agree, will you leave me alone to do my work later?" Logan bargains. Remus thinks about it for a second, cocking his head to one side.

"Yes," he decides.

"Very well," Logan says, pulling a blanket free so he could see Deceit's hat. "Deceit, you could use the fresh air. It will be..." He pauses, his nose wrinkling. "Good for you."

"And you," Remus says eagerly. Logan looks alarmed.

"Wait a minute, I thought this was about _Dee_ -"

"You don't want to be a bad example, do you?" Remus asks, batting his lashes. Logan groans as he realizes he's walked straight into his boyfriend's trap.

"I have no sympathy for you," Deceit mutters from his cocoon.

"I didn't think you would," Logan says, and sighs.

Ten minutes later, Deceit waddles toward the door to the Imagination, dressed in so many layers, he's having a hard time walking. Or moving. Two scarves are looped around his neck, and he's wearing an inexpertly knit hat that Remus made for him. Mittens adorn his hands, yanked on over his gloves, and he's wearing not only his holiday sweater over his regular shirt, but a thick winter coat. He feels a bit like an over-dressed penguin, but he refuses to take anything off.

"Welcome," Remus says, with a grand flourish, ushering both of his boyfriends in ahead of him.

Looking around, Deceit has to begrudgingly admit it's pretty. If you like that sort of stuff. Picture perfect snow has settled across the landscape and frosted evergreen trees. The sky is a mild powder blue, and white wisps of cloud decorate it. A light dusting of snow still falls. True to Remus's word, although a few snowmen dot the area, they look relatively normal (although Deceit questions how normal a snowman can be if it has two heads).

"It's lovely, Remus," Deceit starts to say, before he takes one step and slips on ice, his arms flailing madly to either side. Before he can fall to the ground, Remus leaps forward and catches him, hauling him upright.

"Are you all right?" Logan asks, cautiously stepping toward him and Remus.

" _No_ ," Deceit says, breathing hard. It takes Logan a second to untangle the double speak and sigh in relief.

"Sorry, Dee Dee," Remus says, shoulders sagging as he sets Deceit carefully on his feet, on a thankfully ice-free patch of snow.

"It's not your fault," Deceit reassures him. "But er- maybe I can appreciate your work from the window?"

"I'm okay with that," Remus agrees. "I'll even make you hot chocolate!"

"Er, how about I do that," Logan says hastily. Deceit breathes a silent sigh of relief, remembering how Remus is in the kitchen.

"Okay!" Remus says. "Come on, Dee. Wanna make a pillow fort in front of the window?" Deceit smiles.

"Sounds _terrible_."


End file.
